


The Bouquet Incident

by survivorcharm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Saimami, amami get your shit together, amasai, confused saihara, helpless romantic amami, saihara you're doing great sweetie, theyre in love ok, we know youre gay but damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivorcharm/pseuds/survivorcharm
Summary: Sighing, the greenette was currently thinking about seriously leaving and abandoning the problem. No one had seen him yet, and it's not like anyone would shame him for this, since they didn't know. The misspent money will cause him guilt, yes, but it was preferable than embarrassing himself in front of his boyfriend that he hasn't even dated for two weeks, which just adds onto the question of why the hell did he think this was a brilliant idea.• • •Amami finds himself standing outside Saihara's door, with a bouquet in his hands. The question of why remains a mystery to even himself, and he's really regretting this plan.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The Bouquet Incident

**Author's Note:**

> amami has found himself in a pickle, hasn't he?

* * *

"Alright Rantaro, you can do this."

For some  _ genius  _ reason, the adventurer had found himself standing outside a familiar dorm room, with the name plate that read  _ Saihara Shuichi _ . His feet were shuffling around erratically, and his fingers twisted and scrunched up in balls around a bouquet of a dozen flowers. 

The flowers were filled with blue and white patterns, involving combinations of Hydrangeas, Carnations, Hibiscuses, and a single white rose. They were held in a plastic bag that had a blue bow tied around it. The sight was alluring, and the one holding them was quite proud of himself for picking out the flowers and creating a proper gift. Though, at the moment, that really wasn't something he should be thinking about.

Right now, Amami was frantically panicking. Early in the morning, he had decided to act more outgoing than usual. Heading to a certain florist shop downtown,he had bought a dozen of flowers for his boyfriend. There wasn't a special occasion, and thinking back at it now, he was regretting doing this suddenly. It almost seemed foolish to continue with the plan— or, whatever this reckless scenario was.

But, he had already spent $35 dollars on this gift, which is both fair yet slightly expensive (not that it  _really_ mattered , but he'd hate to waste money on his own stupidity), and he couldn't exactly return it. He also didn't want the poor flowers to rot in his room, with no one to witness their beauty other than him. However, giving them to someone else would be...awkward. Sure, someone like Akamatsu would appreciate them, and wouldn't ponder much about it, but if someone saw the incident go down..

There would be a few explanations to be heard. Especially since he's dating the timid detective.

So, there weren't many options at the moment. Backing out would be a waste of cash, and handing them over to another person isn't ideal. Since those ideas were out of the question, now he needed to know what the hell he'll be doing now. 

It didn't occur to him that he'd just been idly standing and shuffling in front of Saihara's dorm, holding flowers while also losing his chill. From another person's point of view, this scene would seem out of character— not that it  wasn't , because it definitely was, but it just appeared odd as well. Truly, Amami had found himself trapped in a corner.

In the inside, the boy knew the navy haired one wouldn't mind the abrupt present. In fact, he may even be delighted. Still, the worries didn't leave his mind, despite partially knowing the obvious reaction that would come from his lover. The part of him not aware of the future was enough to rattle his bones. 

Sighing, the greenette was currently thinking about seriously leaving and abandoning the problem. No one had seen him yet, and it's not like anyone would shame him for this, since they didn't know. The misspent money will cause him guilt, yes, but it was preferable than embarrassing himself in front of his boyfriend that he hasn't even dated for two weeks, which just adds onto the question of  _why the hell_ did he think this was a brilliant idea. 

Finally concluding his split debate in his mind, Amami chose to escape this waste of time. Positioning his feet to begin walking back to his own dorm, he stood leisurely for a moment. There wasn't a reason for doing so, but his feet didn't feel like moving. Instead, he faced the wooden door for a few more seconds, staring at the golden doorknob.

Suddenly, he saw the knob twist to the left, and the door cracked softly.

_ Ah, fuck.  _

Behind the door appeared the well-known detective, wearing his usual attire and hat. His head was bent down, staring at the ground, before slowly glancing up. From beneath his hat, Amami could see his eyes widen in surprise. His faded golden eyes scanned around him, examining both the adventure and the prominent bouquet of flowers he held. His mouth was slightly gaped, from being both speeches and confused.

After a moment of too much silence, Saihara's quiet voice spoke up. "Amami-kun..? W-what are you doing here?" Tilting his hand downwards, he motioned towards the flowers. "Ah...? Uhm, what's with the flowers?" 

He began to feel guilty for putting the bluenette in such a baffling situation. Of course he would respond like this— he was obviously not the type to expect gifts. More specifically ones that are out of the blue. He couldn't blame him, really. He would possibly react like that as well, with the addition of an attempt to keep his usual calm facade. 

Coughing to cover the lack of response, Amami thought for a moment before speaking. "Uh...Morning, Saihara-kun."  _ Outstanding response, idiot.  _

His eyes switched to the ground, and slowly, he lifted the flowers towards Saihara. At this point, both of them were flushed with different crismons and roses. The blush brought out Amami's freckles in color, while Saihara unfortunately just appeared sick or sunburned. 

"Sorry, uhm, I..." His unoccupied hand had began scratching behind his neck. A nervous behavior that he always had, and the detective noticed it immediately. Though, he kept his lips sealed, and was more embarrassed than curious now. "I bought these for you, if you wanted them..?"  _ Extremely smooth, dumbass. _

A silence filled the space between them, and sweat began building up behind the taller one's neck. He was absolutely mortified, and couldn't help but feel the urge to run out of there and never show his face again. His normal nonchalant personality seemed to be crumbling, and it was obnoxiously noticeable.

A muffled noise was the response he heard from the other. Gently, he reached over for the flowers nervously. Looking up at Amami to see if he could grab onto the gift, which he received a nod for, he grasped onto the bag wrapping them together carefully. Taking the gift, he let out a shaky sigh.

"Ah, they're...they're beautiful, Amami-kun." A small smile could be seen from under his cap, which sent butterflies down the adventurer's stomach. "I really like them, uhm.."

A few seconds past, and Amami could tell something bothered Saihara. He waited patiently for him to speak, if he had anything else to say, and he did. 

"Why...did you do this?" Almost taken aback by his own words, he began to scramble for an explanation. "I-I really love them, don't get me wrong! But- but I'm just...confused?" 

A sheepish smile crawled onto Amami's lips, and he chuckled by the smaller one's reaction. Gazing down at him, he began to explain the best he could. Unfortunately, his motive wasn't extremely clear to even himself, so elaborating would be proven difficult.

"Ah... Well, this morning, when I headed downtown for my usual walk, I saw a florist shop." He fiddled around with his metal rings, attempting to stay focus while also remaining calm. "I thought, uh, since I haven't exactly done anything  romantic,  I figured it would be nice to buy you something." 

_ Yeah, that would do for now.  _

Saihara only nodded, and then lowered his cap. His grip tightened around the bouquet, and it was clear he'd been embarrassed and flustered. 

"Ah... That's very kind, Amami-kun. T-thank you." His tone was hushed, and it made his abashed expression more obvious.

Amami chuckled at the reply, and soon, he began regaining little bits of confidence. "Haha, it's no problem... I'd like to make you feel special, you know?" Ah, there's the flirtatious and friendly Amami that he knows. 

Once hearing him, Saihara blushed increased somehow. He lifted his hand to his face, attempting to cover his burning face, miserably failing in the process. "W-what? You— you can't just say something like that!" 

"It's the truth, Shu." A small smirk snuck onto his lips, and the pierced boy's hand ended up patting the other's protected head. Witnessing his lover unravel and discompose, especially when he would say the beginning of his first name, was a blessing, a complete opposite from the usual collected and shy detective who drived off coffee. 

The bluenette's posture slumped down, still flustered and melting from the affectionate words. While not thinking straight, in more ways than one, Saihara impulsively let a comment silp through. "Ahh...so bold for someone who looked nervous just a few seconds ago."

A slight choke from shock escaped from the recovering one— or, the attempting to recover one. The comment was unexpected, and a tad bit out of character for the sheepieh boy. He let out a nervous laugh, "H-hey, don't shame me now. You opened the door so unexpectedly.. Of course I'd be unprepared. Especially when I, uh, had a line in my head for you." 

The lie he used was a poor try at protecting his pride, but in truth, it was abolished by now. He had no clue what he was doing, and being the romantic type isn't his thing, no matter what anyone may assume. The charming appearance was only natural, and a ruse to his true nature. In fact, the closest intimate thing he'd ever done was merely hand holding, and that occurred a  _ week ago.  _

In short, he was utterly lost, and it showed painfully. 

Though, for some odd reason, Saihara bought the lie. Perhaps it was the sensations ingraining his face that kept him from analyzing what his boyfriend. Whatever it was, the lie whipped past his head. He feebly murmured out an apology. "Ah, I'm sorry.."

Amami hadn't expected an actual apology. As he blinked in surprise, he began feeling culpable. Gulping, his hand found itself grazing against the smaller one's shoulder in reassurance. "Don't apologize, Shu. I was only kiddin'. You actually caught me before I walked away."

_ Ah, that was a little too much information.  _

He instantly regretted opening his mouth from the start. As he saw Saihara glance up, he could see the slight shock in his eyes. "I...did?"

An eerie shiver struck behind the adventurer's back. The entire situation seemed incredibly overbearing suddenly. His breathing hitched, and he knew that small and unimportant slip-up would be prominent in the future. He coughed, attempting to clear out his head before speaking once again. 

"Er, yeah..." His hand covered in multiple rings was brought to his neck once again, and had started scratching the prickly undercut hair he had. "You caught me, Mr. Detective. Amazing, yeah? Even unintentionally, you're still great at your talent." He hoped the compliments would cover his evident tense behavior. 

Fortunately, it did. Saihara shook his head, and buried his palm deeper into his cheek, causing it to squish up, which was an  adorable sight to Amami. He huffed, agitated by the constant flusher on his face. He wasn't upset at the greenette, but more at himself for becoming putty by simple gestures.

Awkwardly standing for a moment, the both of them didn't know exactly what to do next. The main interaction was now done, but...it felt _empty_ , almost. As if something else were supposed to happen, and without it, the puzzle wasn't complete. They were simply shuffling around, unsure of what to come next.

Soon, it became quite clear that someone had to speak. Oddly, Saihara took the role. "Ah, uhm... I'll go— put this up...?" 

His tone came out as more of a question than a statement, and it made him recoil internally by how embarrassing he'd been acting. His shoulders shiftened, and slowly, his shoes were stepping backwards into his dorm. 

Realizing that he didn't have much more time with the other, Amami spoke up. "Wait!"

His voice was too loud for his liking. As the detective glimpsed back at him, he quieted down his voice before talking. "I, uh-"

This would not end well, and he knew this. The idea that scrambled and rattled his brain was not in the slightest a smart one, but god damn, it was  _ something _ . 

Stepping foward, the taller one found himself hovering over his lover. He softly wrapped his arm on Saihara's waist, causing him to yelp by the action. 

They were now quite close together, minus the blue plants blocking the space in between them. The adventurer could see Saihara's extremely red face clearer, and smiled at how enchanting he appeared. His lips were tightly pressed together, and his cheeks were puffed as the eyes above were squinted.

"Amami-kun? Wh-what are you doing?" He sounded so concerned, it made Amami's stomach twist with both butterflies and guilt. 

Without thinking, Amami leaned down towards Saihara. The small space between them shortly closed as their lips crashed.

The greenette could feel the slightly champed and bitten lips against his, and it was melting him into a puddle. Despite the crack texture, they felt soft and delicate. He made sure to treat them with care, as he carefully kissed Saihara. His eyes were fluttered closed as the kiss continued, and pure bliss bloomed within him. 

Admittedly, he had no clue what he was doing. His lips only moved naturally, but he still wasn't sure if it was correct in a sense. He believed it could and couldn't— and the stillness from his boyfriend didn't contribute to his worries. Though, the delighted feeling replaced his concerns, and he couldn't help the burst of warmth taking over his body. 

After a moment, he backed himself away from the detective. His eyes opened, and he couldn't help but blush and grin at the other, who had his eyes shot wide open in confusion. 

Saihara shoved himself against Amami's shoulder, and hid his face underneath the blue clothing despite his hat being perfect protection. "..You..."

The adventurer hummed, attempting to hide his own embarrassment. "Hm?"

There wasn't a response back. Only a muffled groan was heard, and the ticklish feelings of Saihara's navy hair caused Amami to chuckle softly. 

With their trance in each other, they didn't even notice the bouquet of flowers between them being smushed. It would be fine, though. The embrace they shared was more important and lovely than blue and white flowers, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> ksmdmf kisses are very difficult to write...how can some of you do it...? :,)


End file.
